110815-Know Yourself
CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG has been going around, in a futile attempt to gather frogs... he is not good at catching them in a timely manner... -- CGG: You.... Are. Suppose. To. Serve. Your. Duty. And. Be. Caught. For. The. Greater. Good.... Stay.... Still.... -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG makes a dive and splashes in the marsh, the frog slipping away from his grasp -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is not fairing much better, not fairing at all, in fact. He has a bit of a limp for some reason. Probably what's slowing down his productivity -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he chuckles at Serios going down -- CCC: Having fun yet? CGG: I. Do. Not. Believe. So. Which. Is. Fine. With. Me.... CGG: I. Would. Prefer. If. My. Duty. In. This. Was. Being. Served. Well. Though. CGG: This. Is. Not. At. All. Dignified. -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC prepares to lunge for a frog, but the limping leg slips out from under him, he's able to recover though -- CCC: ...yeah, hehe, can't be all dignified all of the time CCC: Just gotta, roll with the punches or something CGG: I. Suppose. So.... Though. You. Do. Not. Seem. To. Be. Rolling. With. Them. As. Well. As. You. Usually. Do.... CGG: Based. On. The. Last. Few. Days. You. Seem. To. Be. Slacking. Compared. To. How. You. Usually. Do. CCC: ...Been rolling a bit too much lately CCC: Our favorite least favorite twink CGG: .... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he bares his fangs a bit at the thought of her -- CGG: Do. I. Wish. To. Ask? CCC: Do you? CGG: I. Do. Not. Understand. How. She. Relates. To. You. Having. Rolled. Around. Too. Much. -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he gives Serios a "look" -- CGG: .... CGG: Wait.... Has. She. Been. Here? Or. Vigil? CCC: She has my dreamself CCC: For real this time CGG: But.... It. Was. In. The. Prison.... CGG: .... CCC: Yup CCC: Shackled to the ground in a cell CGG: Seems. Libby'S. Precaution. Was. Not. Enough. Of. A. Precaution. CGG: So. You. Now. Awake. On. Derse. As. You. Sleep. Now? CCC: Maybe, I wish I could say it wasp a dream CCC: Hope it is CGG: Mr. Aesona. Do. Not. Be. Cross. With. Me. But. I. Am. Going. To. Ask. A. Series. Of. Questions.... CCC: I'd rather see her squirm in pain than writhe in pleasure -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks severely at Nyarla as he asks... -- CCC: Ask away CGG: You. Do. Not. Feel. Flush. For. Her. Correct? CCC: Fuck no CGG: She. Deserves. To. Die. For. What. She. Has. Done. Correct? CCC: I'm sure she does, but I want her to suffer, not die CGG: That.... Suffices.... CGG: I. Hope.... CGG: I. Wanted. To. Make. Certain. You. Are. Of. Your. Own. Mind. CCC: After our last enounter, I'm only of the mind to cause her pain CGG: .... CGG: So. You. DO. Feel. Black. For. Her. Now? CCC: She wasp talking a lot of shit CGG: Mr. Aesona. What. Exactly. Happened. To. Forging. Your. Own. Future. Away. From. What. Miss. Libby. Saw? CCC: Games and challenges and all the other shit that combs out of her mouth CCC: Coughing up my slurry too CGG: .... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he smirks at that -- CGG: Details. I. Did. Not. Need. To. Know. CCC: Oh CCC: Uhh, sorry -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he looks surprised at himself -- CGG: ....Are. You. Alright? CGG: Answer. As. Best. As. You. Can.... CCC: I feel angry with her CCC: Hate her in a way that I wasp most certainy trying to avoid CGG: That.... Was. What. I. Had. Talked. About. Last. Time. With. You. About. Myself.... About. Confronting. My. Feelings. And. Choosing. For. Myself.... CCC: And I fucked that up CCC: She wasp trying to play more of her shitty games CGG: And. You. Let. Her. Choose. For. You. CCC: Trying to entice me CCC: Trust me, I'd wanted to break up with her CCC: Just couldn't do it directy CCC: Because it's Scarlet CCC: I wasp fending her off just fine until CCC: Until... CGG: Mr. Aesona. I. Had. Come. To. Believe. That. Indirectness. Was. Your. Specialty.... Seems. I. Am. Wrong.... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC 2X FACEPALM COMBO -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG just looks disappointed, though there is traces of anger -- CCC: 1. Breaking up with a jealous and petty god who can have you dead in an instant is easier said than done CCC: Especially when you make her angry outside the kismisitude CCC: Remember Eribus? CCC: Two, this one actualy is my own fault CCC: I opened a video from her CCC: Of her and my dreamself... CGG: After.. Already.. Knowing.. What.. She.. Can.. Do.. With.. Her.. Mere.. Voice? CGG: After.. Knowing.. She.. Can.. Fake.. Whatever.. She.. Shows.. You? CCC: I know I know CCC: I wasp calling her out on exactly that CCC: I don't exactly associate her with good will CGG: So. Far. The. Only. Wise. Thing. About. Your. Actions. CCC: I do admit to this one actually being my fault CCC: And not I'm deeply, truely, pitch for her CCC: Could be mind control CCC: Seeing her fucking my sleeping dreamself has just as much capability to piss me off CGG: Which. Is. Why. I. Wished. To. Ask. The. Questions. That. I. Did.... To. Make. Certain. You. Sound. Like. Yourself. CGG: Although. With. Black. Romance. Being. What. It. Is. And. Your. Previous. Encounters. With. Her.... It. Would. Be. Hard. To. Tell. CCC: No, I wasp waxing black for like, an hour CCC: I killed that though CGG: You. Are. Certain? CCC: Certain CCC: This now, isn't me CCC: Not as I wasp CGG: It. Seems.... Unwise. For. Her. To. Leave. You. Aware. Of. This. Manipulation.... Even. If. I. Do. Not. Know. How. To. Use. My. Powers. On. Command. Yet.... CCC: She doesn't even know what "wise" means CCC: She wants to antagonize me when I'm free again CCC: Because this could probably send me spiralling into pitch without it's own added effects CGG: She. Is. The. Exact. Opposite. Of. Miss. Aaisha.... It. Is. A. Wonder. That. Vigil. Allows. Her. To. Be. So. Flawed.... CCC: Also to antagonize Libby CGG: To. Antagonize. Miss. Libby? CCC: Vigil's a puppet CCC: She wears the pants in that CCC: As much as she hates wearing anything at all CCC: Yes, Libby CCC: She's clearly using me to bother her CGG: .... CCC: She'd been taunting me about her feelings since Jack swung by CCC: Going on about how she'd been trying forever to break her heart CCC: And she even took a picture, likely photopshop, of herself with Libby's eyes CGG: WHAT? CCC: Claiming that Jack lost them and she'd found them -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is gritting his teeth... -- CCC: It wasp part of a wager she wanted to make, she would give them to me CGG: If.... You.... Did.... What? CCC: Played her game CGG: .... CCC: Claimed that Jack lost them and she found them CCC: Not that I trust that CGG: But. You. Played. The. Game. Anyway.... Why? CCC: I did not play her game CCC: I told her I'd sleep on it CGG: ....Good.... CGG: Even.... If.... It.... Was. True.... CCC: She wants me to play her game on her terms against her skills CGG: Precisely. CCC: If she wins, she has my unending loyaty til the game is done CCC: Fuck that CGG: Because. She. Could. Never. Stand. On. Her. Own. CCC: Exactly CCC: Even Black for her as her own heart, I'm not that dumb -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG seems a bit lost on thought... -- CGG: Could. We. Use. That. Against. Her.... Well. Not. Her. Precisely.... CCC: If you want her to stand on her own, Vigil is in the way CCC: Not happening CGG: Her. Use. Of. Vigil.... It. Has. Made. Her. Weak.... He. Is. Harming. Her. By. Doing. Her. Will.... Lapdog. Or. No. He. Does. Care. For. Her. And. Does. Not. Wish. Her. Harm.... CCC: This is what I meant before when I said I had a way to strike back at her CCC: Through this relationship CCC: But it won't be on her terms CCC: Even if she does give me her "stim" CGG: Her. Stim? CCC: Oh yeah CCC: The way that Libby healed you and Lorrea CCC: Supposedly CCC: Only Scarlet doesn't do so through her own blood CCC: Libby may have because of her position as a Seer of Blood CCC: Supposedly using that as a way to see through both of you CCC: Like walking monitors CGG: But. She. Already. Had. Ways. To. See. Everyone. CCC: She actually made no mention of it til after the nanites were in Lorrea CGG: .... CCC: So we don't know that she did CCC: But we don't know that she didn't CCC: I don't trust Scarlet CCC: Libby and I aren't on good terms, but I obviously won't take Scarlet's word by face value CGG: But. You. Do. Not. Trust. Libby. Either.... CGG: It. Is. Still. Troubling.... I. Feel. Flush. For. Her. But. I. Do. Not. Know. Everything. She. Is. Willing. To. Do.... CGG: I. Still. Could. Not. Answer. Her. Question. CCC: Oh, I'm really sorry, but there's more shit to throw on the fire that'll slow roast Scarlet CCC: For the sake of having her machinations on the table CCC: She also claims to have a hand in your relationship CCC: Affecting Libby's own feelings CGG: .... CCC: Through Shipping CGG: .... CCC: It's a game that supposedly common for twinks in her caste CCC: "Primer Politics" -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is currently driving his nails into his palm as he grits his teeth -- CCC: Making bets on certain people's primers and arranging those pairings to happen CCC: That's what her stim wasp for CCC: It wasp supposed to make me good at that somehow CCC: I refused, obviously CGG: ....I.... Am.... NOONE'S.. GAME. CCC: Serios CCC: Remember CCC: You don't have to act on that anger CGG: .... CCC: This is why I'd held onto the tip about her involvemant with you and Libby CCC: Didn't want to upset either of you -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG releases his fist, but had drawn a bit of blood from himself -- CCC: You could have been happy without her CCC: And will be CCC: It's what I wanted to bring up during the team assignment, but thought better of it CGG: I. Do. Not. Wish. To. Be. Without. Her.... Scarlet. Could. Still. Be. Lieing.... CCC: She could easily be CCC: But it's up to us to determine if she is or not CCC: So I'm laying her carrds on the table for her CCC: Even though I'm probably going ot catch hell over this CCC: Probably going to be forced into playing her shipping game if only to sink whatever she combs up with CCC: Or worse -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he gives a dry laugh -- CCC: Being forced to play without the advantage she offered me is probably a best case scenario CGG: ....There. Could. Be. A. Way. To. Find. Out. For. Certain.... I. Was. Not. Going. To. Use. The. Power. On. Myself. Again..... But. If. These. Feelings. Are. Of. Her. Own. Manipulations.... They.... They.... CCC: It's not mind control that does this CCC: I at least trust that much CGG: But. It. Is. Still. Some. Form. Of. Manipulating. Passion.... CCC: And if you destroy the passion of your own relationship? CGG: .... CCC: This is dangerous CGG: What. Am. I. To. Do. With. This. Information. Then? CCC: Sit back on this knowledge CCC: Take it to Libby herself, if you deem that the right thing to do CGG: She. Will. Not. Confirm. It. If. She. Is. Being. Manipulated. CGG: She. Will. Only. Continue. To. Say. She. Loves. Me. CCC: She loved you before CGG: She. Also. Felt. Flushed. For. You. Mr. Aesona. CGG: I. Performed. The. Primer. On. Accident. CCC: ...yeah CGG: She. Never. Had. A. Choice. CGG: She. Never. Truelly. Chose. Me. CCC: We all have choices CGG: The. Moments. That. Made. Me. Feel. Flush. For. Her. Were. After. The. Primer. Though. CCC: She chose you thousands of galactic sweeps ago CCC: She wasp a crush on me for like, a day CGG: Can. You. Even. Be. Certain. Of. That? -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he winces -- CGG: Infact. The. Majority. Of. Her. Hostility. To. You. Started. After. The. Signing. Of. The. Primer. Did. It. Not? CCC: Yup CCC: It's what Scarlet claimed to do CCC: Kill her feelings for me CCC: Also why I sat on the knowledge to not disturb what you had CGG: Because. You. Knew.... It. Was. Likely. All. A. Lie.... The. Feellings.... -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG stumbles a bit in the marsh -- CCC: No, no no no CGG: THEN. WHAT. IS. IT. THEN? CCC: I knew it wasp Scarlet's words against a relationship billions of sweeps in the making -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he flinches -- CCC: It would have been you anyway CGG: Would. It. Really? If. She. Had. Manipulated. Her.... If. She. Had. Manipulated.... Me.... Have. I. Even. Ever. Left. Her. Manipulations? CCC: ...well CCC: To be totally honest CCC: Likely not CCC: I know for sure that I haven't CCC: But I've dealt with her personally CCC: We're all open ot her CCC: Especially if her powers really work on Libby CCC: Remember that she did directly challenge me in a game of manipulating the entire team CGG: That. Was. Her. Game? CCC: The "Primer Politics", I believe so CGG: The. One. You. Would. Sleep. On? CCC: Yes CCC: The one she even offered her "stim" to me for, to give me some hope of winning CGG: .... CGG: If. You.... With. What. You. Know.... If.... CGG: No. Troll.... No. Human.... If. You..... -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG just seems shell shocked by all this as he tries to form his words -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC lets Serios take his time -- CGG: With. What. You.... Possibly.... Understand. With. Libby.... And. Myself.... If. You.... Play. This. Game.... I. Will.... I.... CGG: Do. Not. Play. This. Game.... Do. Not. Entertain. The. Idea.... CCC: I would lose, she'd work her powers on you all, and I'd be trapped under her thumb forever CCC: I already said I'd refused CGG: That.... Was. Not. What. I. Meant.... And. Yes. I. Am. Glad. You. Have. Said. It.... Make. Certain. It. Is. Not. Like. Your. Black. Feelings. That. You. Slipped. On. CGG: Cause. If. You. Do.... I. Will. Do. Something. Unredeemable.... CGG: Noone. Deserves. That. Manipulation. ceased responding to memo. ceased responding to memo. CCC: You're very right CCC: No one deserves this CCC: That's part of why I deal with her still CCC: I'll spare you the dramatic self sacrifice speech CCC: But this lets me keep tabs on her as best I can without having to hide my feelings for her CGG: Is. It. Even. That. For. You? The. All. Powerful. Courtier? CCC: What do you mean? CGG: You. Have. Said. It. Youself.... How. The. Courtier. Works.... Gaining. Favor. With. All. The. Parties.... Gaining. Strength.... Scarlet. Must. Be. Like. A. Drug. For. You.... The. Power. Of. Trying. To. Inflict. That. Pain. On. Her.... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC went straight faced -- CCC: Serios. Don't even go there CGG: Is. It. A. Lie. Though? CCC: When I told you that wasp when I gave up the Coutier nonsense CGG: But. Have. You. Really? CCC: Yes CGG: .... CCC: How do you have the gall to actually be accusing me of getting off on this? CCC: After what she's done to you, me, Libby, and especially, to Aaisha CCC: And you have the fucking shame globes to start assuming I'm in there willingly for anything other than your sake? CGG: Mr. Aesona. As. I. Have. Said. You. Seemed. Far. More. Skilled. In. Being. Indirect. Than. You. Seem. To. Be. Demonstrating. With. Scarlet. CGG: Can. You. Be. Certain. You. Have. Not. Been. Lured. In. By. That. Power. CCC: I'm being pretty damn direct with you right now CCC: And it's impossible to be indirect with her CCC: She knows damn well how to corner me CCC: It's all I can do to bluff my way away from pissing her off and dying on the spot CGG: Which. She. Easily. Sees. Are. Not. Bluffs. Correct? CGG: Like. What. You. Had. Attempted. Before. CCC: Yes, I can't play the manipulation game with her CCC: I keep her attention CGG: Then. You. Speak. Of. A. Losing. Battle. CCC: No fucking shit, man CCC: Taking with her wasp nerve wracking CCC: I'm almost thankful to be mindfucked into hating her CGG: Then. Ask. Yourself. If. The. Battle. Is. Worth. It.... When. A. General. Goes. Out. Into. Battle. He. Aims. To. Come. Out. Alive.... When. A. Hunter. Goes. Out. To. Take. On. A. Beast. He. Aims. To. Come. Out. Alive.... What. Are. You. Aiming. For. With. This? CGG: Miss. Aaisha. When. I. Had. Met. Her. Was. Not. Aiming. To. Come. Out. Of. Her. Encounter. With. The. Empress. Alive.... I. Chose. To. Be. Her. Guard. To. Change. Her. Mind.... To. Help. Her. Stand. CGG: As. It. Stands. You. Are. Not. Standing. Strong.... You. Are. Accepting. That. You. Will. Bow. Down. To. Scarlet. CCC: ... CGG: Am. I. Wrong? CCC: I thought I wasp aiming to make sure everyone else combs out alive CCC: But I haven't done a very steller job CGG: Neither. Have. I. In. Terms. Of. Personal. Protection..... CCC: Between Eribus and Aaisha, I'm zero to three with Scarlet CCC: Four counting you CCC: Five with Libby CCC: And currently being hurtled towards the biggest fuck up yet CCC: When that fucking primer game takes off CCC: Because fighting is a losing battle CCC: Whether I play or not CCC: So no CCC: I don't know what I'm even aiming for in dealing with her CCC: I'm inevitably gonna die for nothing, the Vanguard gambit is a flop CGG: Seek. To. Understand. That. Before. Anything. Else.... Know. Your. Enemy. And. Know. Yourself. CCC: I know what she can do, and I know my limits regarding that CGG: But. You. Do. Not. Understand. Yourself.... CGG: That. Is. Why. You. Are. Failing.... It. Is. Why. We. Are. Both. Stumbling.... CCC: And just what about myself am I missing? CGG: I. Can. Not. Answer. That. Question. CGG: I. Can. Barely. Undestand. What. It. Is. I. Am. Missing. Of. Myself. CGG: But. If. You. Are. Only. Accepting. That. The. Game. Is. Forever. To. Be. Against. You. You. Can. Not. Hope. To. Win. CCC: Yeah, I know that much CCC: That's what my powers are for, making sure we can win CCC: Giving us time, at least CCC: Whatever that even means in this world CCC: That's what I had in mind and what I wasp trying to do CCC: Buying time CGG: And. Scarlet. Is. Taking. Away. That. Time. Just. As. Quickly. As. You. Purchase. It.... CGG: If. Not. Advancing. Things. Faster. In. Her. Favor. CCC: Yes, I know CCC: And now I'm in too deep not to knock her off that pedestal CCC: If only because I'm literally being compelled to do just that CGG: Then. Learn. To. Not. Act. On. That. Feeling.... That. Is. What. You. Are. Missing.... She. Knows. You. Are. Compelled... She. Is. Counting. On. It. CCC: I already got that speech CCC: And I'm already working on it CGG: Yes. But. You. Keep. Thinking. You. Will. Be. The. One. To. Take. Her. Down.... If. One. Looks. At. These. Powers.... It. Is. I. Who. Is. Suited. For. That.... CCC: Would you really rather be in my shoes? CCC: Nevermind that you're practically under my protection where she's concerned CCC: More so Jack and Vigil, but the point stands CCC: I'm not trying to take her down mono a mono CGG: But. That. Is. What. You. Have. Been. Doing. CCC: We just want over tha tI don't /know/ what the fuck I'm doing here CCC: If it's encouragement, you're trying to give me though CCC: I've got it CGG: We. Are. Not. Resolving. Anything. Like. This.... CCC: No CCC: Not like this CCC: Do you have a plan? CGG: .... CGG: No..... CCC: Something tells me you're a good ways away from your powers being substantial enough for this CCC: So we can't be direct CGG: But. We. Are. Not. The. Only. Two. On. This. Team. CCC: Of course not CCC: But we can't risk another Eribus situation CGG: Then. We. Bring. This. To. The. Others.... At. Least. To. Our. Team. Mates. CCC: We at least need to do that with Milo CCC: He once planned to speak with Scarlet and currently plans to speak with Vigil CGG: Speaking. With. Vigil.... May. Not. Be. Unwise.... CCC: I know Aaisha wished to sway him as well CCC: Vigil is actually rather docile, like I said CCC: Caught me off guard, for sure CCC: So long as we don't shit talk Scarlet, or do anything else untoward, it should be fine CGG: He. May. Not. Need. To. Be. Swayed. To. Our. Side.... He. Needs. To. Be. Swayed.... To. Scarlet'S. Aid.... To. Understand. How. He. Is.... Wounding. Her. With. His. Actions.... I. Would. Never. Go. With. Every. Word. Of. Miss. Aaisha. If. She. Ever. Acted. Like. Scarlet.... CGG: If. He. Is. Like. Me.... CCC: Scarlet is pleased by this CCC: but it has merit I suppose CCC: I'm not sure if she won him through shipping or something else CCC: But she has a hold on him CCC: Less control and more compulsion CGG: Then. We. Use. The. Hold.... Redirect. The. Leash. CCC: How? CCC: ...Ship them? CGG: ....More. Reasons. To. Discuss. Things. With. Our. Team. Mates.... We. Have. Much. To. Consider. And. To. Plan.... CCC: Kill his feelings like she killed Libby's? CCC: That'd be a tall order CCC: But yeah, we'd ahve to discuss with the others first CGG: As.... I. Said.... There. Is. Much. To. Consider.... But. Scarlet'S. Strength. Is. Where. We. Can. Truelly. Buy. The. Time. We. Need. CCC: Her strength? CGG: And. That. Strength. Is. Vigil.... It. Is. The. Only. Reason. She. Stands. CCC: Not quite CCC: She's still powerful without him CGG: Yes.... CGG: But. She. Needs. Others.... CCC: Between mind control, shipping, and godhood CCC: We actually don't even know waht she can do CCC: Only what she likes to do for fun CGG: Perhaps.... CGG: But. It. Is. A. Far. Better. Play. To. Make. Than. Our. Other. Options. At. The. Moment. CCC: So then CCC: We make a plan to sway Vigil CCC: And she has to be occupied somehow CCC: He's normally tending to her CCC: We need a good reason that he's be busy or that she'd not notice CCC: And no, I'm not hinting at myself being her distraction CCC: Convenience aside CGG: To. The. Others. Then. To. Plan. This.... It. Would. Be. Much. To. Do. It. All. Here.... And. I. Do. Not. Think. I. Enjoy. Standing. In. This. Marsh. For. All. This. CCC: Heh CCC: It's not so bad CCC: It's peaceful out here CCC: Gonna be great when we have to deal with all the ticking in my land CGG: I. Will. Keep. That. In. Mind. When. We. Get. There. CGG: But. For. Now. This. Place. Does. Not. Have. Enough. Water. To. My. Tastes. And. What. Little. There. Is. Feels. Far. Too. Dirty. -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he starts off towards the house, the limp is still there -- CCC: Let's head on inside then CCC: Pass all this around CGG: Indeed. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG follows after Nyarla -- Category:Nyarla Category:Serios